Ninja
by Quinn Battingale
Summary: My first Fanfic, hope u like! NO: slash, sex, etc. NO FLAMING!


**Heads Up:**

**The base idea of this comes from an anime TV show called Naruto, and this is merely fan fiction.**

**Lauren helped me create this by creating Aekala, helping create Teraki and Kesiro-sensei, and the plots and story ideas. I started this though with Aiamai Toko.**

**I have sketches of the three main characters in my sketch book, in case you would like to get a better picture in your head of them.**

**Aiamai's name comes from two Japanese words put together, "ai" meaning "love" and "amai" meaning "generous". Her last name, Toko, comes from the Japanese word "endless" or "never ending".**

**"Sensei" is "teacher" in Japanese, "san" is "older boy" (in this case), "kun" is "boy", and "chan" is "girl". These words are put after someone's name because in Japanese grammar when you identify someone you have to give their position of person you see them as.**

**Kunoichi: A female ninja.**

**Genin Exams: In the ninja world, originally created by Masashi Kishimoto, there are ranks of ninja: Academy student (where children start their early training to becoming ninjas in large classes), Genin (after children have passed the simple Genin Exams they are officially ninjas, not just ninjas-in-training. Then they are able to carry out small missions for their village in squads of three that are chosen permanently at the beginning), Chuunin (Chuunins are very powerful, and within the grueling, dead-defyingly dangerous Chuunin exams, the Genin's intellect and strength are judged by the Kages (info later) of the village. When Chuunin (if they survive), they are able to lead missions of Genin. They are even aloud to carry on solo missions, but when they go on group missions this time they normally go in groups of four. Sometimes Chuunin can become Academy senseis), Jounin (Not many ninjas make it to here. Chuunins have to be exceptionally great to be promoted to Jounin. Jounin are aloud to be senseis for Genin and Chuunin.), Kage (Kages are the ultimate warriors of villages. There is only one per village at a time, though the Hidden Waterfall village doesn't have a Kage, but a "Hero Water"). The Genin Exams is just a simple test of being able to perform Henge no jutsu (info later), and Bunshin no jutsu (Clone jutsu), to get their ninja bands.**

**Ninja bands: Straps of blue cloth with metal plates on them that display the symbol of a ninja's village. They are worn by a ninja tying the band around parts of their bodies, like their necks (as necklaces, not chokers), arms, or waists. It is originally meant for the forehead, however.**

**Chakra is (in the ninja world of course) bodily energy collected from cells throughout the body, otherwise a spiritual energy, or chi. It is the energy inside ninjas that allow them to perform jutsus.**

**Jutsus are attacks that ninjas are able to perform. They use chakra, and when certain hand seals (hand signs that are based off of animals from the zodiac) are performed correctly, jutsus are able to be created. There is Ninjutsu, long range attacks, Genjutsu, illusionary techniques, and Taijutsu, martial arts.**

**Great Tree of the Hidden Waterfall Village: The Great Tree is a place where holy water is extracted every one hundred years. The one who drinks this water is known as the Hero Water, and the water is supposed to unleash a ninja's power ten fold, an aid the "heroes" of the village to protecting the village. Though, unfortunately, they die after they have completed protecting the village.**

**There are Japanese words and phrases in this fan fic, but luckily for you I have defined the words in italics during the sto**ry.

NINJA

Once long ago, in the ninja world, there was a Nine-tailed Fox demon rampaging through the Land of Fire… But that's another story for another time.

While the tale of a young ninja boy, Naruto Uzumaki, went on in the ninja world, another story was taking place elsewhere. This story is the story of two kunoichis, Aiamai Toko and Aekala Tezemeki, and one ninja boy, Teraki Sutomi. Many elaborate adventures follow these individual ninjas, as well as when they're united. Together, and apart, they forge ahead into every day of their lives with their talents and wits.

It was a clear summer day, and an important one at that. The Hidden Waterfall academy students were about to go through their Genin Exams.

Through the rows of desks, many small children were sitting, shaking with vigor in their seats. Each one had a look of innocence on their faces, but within them lied boiling amounts of chakra waiting to erupt out. But, of course, they would have to pass their Genin exams to truly use this chakra to there highest levels.

In the first row, middle section, a kunoichi sat, a look of defiant confidence on her face. A loose, purple midriff clothed her torso, the shoulders cut off revealing bandage sleeves. Right then, her hands were placed under her chin, her elbows resting on the desk, making her sleeves drop down. Just around her waist, currently then under the desk, was a short, white kunoichi skirt, with bandage shorts under. Now, this kunoichi didn't wear shoes. Over her training she's found that she's more powerful when she doesn't wear any. Her name was Aiamai Toko.

She waited patiently, combing her fingers through her cream-colored ponytail a few times. Her eyes were haughty and a livid green, and were planted firmly on the classroom door. She was waiting for their academy sensei, Kesiro-sensei, to come through the doors and start the Genin exams. She had been waiting for this moment for ages, and as soon as Kesiro-sensei came in through those doors, the excitement would begin.

All around her was a loud chattering ruckus, with all of her classmates talking to each other about this and that. One of them, however, was completely silent.

This girl was particularly small, being one year younger than all the others, but very strong for her age. She had dark, brunette hair with the tips spiked. She wore a red ribbon tying up her hair, that was tied into a bow at the top. She wore a light tawny tangtop and bandage bracelets, shorts, and sandals. Her name was Aekala Tezemeki.

She sat in her seat, a light blush tingeing her face pink, for she was eying a certain someone; Teraki Sutomi.

Aekala had a crush on Teraki, and was so shy she hardly ever talked to him unless he approached her first, which he sometimes did. A lot. She cowered down, her chin on her desk, as she peered out through her fingers.

_Oh… Teraki-san… My yasashige aisoku…_ sweet-looking cute boy… She had always called Teraki, Teraki-san for he was one year older. Other girls called him Teraki-kun, but that's only because they were of his age. Instead of calling him Teraki-kun, she decided to respect his superiority, though Teraki couldn't care less about one's age.

Teraki was sitting on the third row, right section. He was wearing a baggy, short-sleeved sweatshirt, his collar turned up (normally hiding his mouth), a pair of shorts, bandage legwarmers, and ninja sandals. His hair was swept back and spiked, a style that most of the girls seemed to adore.

Teraki was simply sitting at his desk, happily oblivious of the kunoichis admiring him from around the room. He was softly humming to himself a small song, waiting for their sensei with patience.

"Ama kudari,_ descending from heaven_, itoshigo,_ beloved, dear child, _you're coming to me. Soba, soba, _I know, I know,_ itoshigo, you are my tomodachi, _friend. _Ohisashiburi, _it's been a long time_, okaeri, _welcome home,_ nee kikoemasuka? _Can you hear me?_ Don't be afraid, itoshigo, I know that you're a tereya, _very shy person…_"

Along with all of Teraki's fawning kunoichis, Aiamai liked him too. Though she was more outgoing and straight forward, she still kept her feelings a secret from him. Aiamai and Aekala knew that they were both are after the same ninja, but it didn't ruin their friendship.

_Ugh! Kesiro-sensei, _come on! _Are you just _trying_ to make me frustrated? _She sighed. _Get a grip, Aiamai. How about you just calm your nerves…_

Aiamai looked behind her, her elbow rested on the back of her seat. She looked back up to Teraki, whose head was slightly rocking as he hummed. He was looking at his desk, fiddling with his fingers. Aiamai smiled.

_Oh, Teraki-kun… If only you knew how I felt… Huh?_ Suddenly, she saw Aiamai out of the corner of her eye. She saw that Aekala was watching Teraki too. Aiamai laughed silently.

_So Aekala's watching him too? That's not a surprise…_

It was a particularly brumous afternoon, and the Hidden Mist academy students had just been let out. Many of the children ran off back home, but a few stayed around to play freely in the village. Three of the children were Aiamai, Aekala and Teraki.

"Hey, Aiamai-chan, Aekala-chan! Wanna go play in the pond?" Teraki called, running up ahead. He gestured to a large, clear pond near about the waterfall entrance, far off. A group of their classmates, all kunoichis, were sitting at one side, splashing their bare feet in it.

"Do you mind if your clothes get wet?" he added.

"No, just as long as I can take off my bandages. I'm okay with wet clothes, but wet bandages can be a problem for the material they're made out of." Aiamai said.

"You?" Teraki nodded to Aekala.

"It's fine. I've got a lot of changes at home." She said, blushing at him.

"Great then!"

Together, they ran off to the pond.

"Bet you can't beat me there!" Aiamai called back. She was ahead of the others.

"We'll just see about that…" Teraki said, slyly. He focused his chakra to his feet and sped off ahead of her. Aekala followed his example and quickened greatly. Aiamai was startled for a moment, then she clenched her teeth and did the same as the others. They all matched up on speed, fluctuating in and out of whiskers of distance.

Aiamai looked to her right and left where Teraki and Aekala were; they were all going at the same exact speed. She looked ahead; they were about to reach the pond.

_I've gotta win…_

Quickly she tried to send more chakra to her feet… and something awkward happened. She felt an weird twinge in the soles of her feet, as if something was moving under her, something… powerful, but not quite like chakra.

_Huh? What is this awkward feeling in my foot…? Could it be chakra…? No… no, it doesn't feel like chakra… Hmm… maybe I stepped on small ant hill or something…_

Suddenly, a burst of energy blasted out onto her feet, and she dashed forward far ahead of Aekala and Teraki.

"What?" Teraki burst out. The two watched Aiamai as she sped off. Aiamai looked down at her feet as they began to move without her doing a thing.

_Whoa! What is this…? Am I do this?_ She looked up, and her eyes shot open wide. The pond was directly in front of her, and she was about to fall into it. The kunoichis, who were giggling and whispering to each other, suddenly looked up. Without the physical choice to stop, Aiamai tripped over a large rock on the pond's edge. She screamed and fell in with a loud _sploosh!_

These three were great friends. Over the course of the academy classes, they had grown to know each other and play with each other after school. They could recall many times when they splashed around near the waterfall entrance of their village, or when ever they dared each other to approach the Great Tree (until they got chased away). The sounds of the great gushing of their waterfall distantly rang through the academy class room, and that wondrous noise brought back a handful of memories for the trio.

_Come on, Kesiro-sensei, sekitateru, _hurry up… Aiamai thought. Aiamai, Aekala and Teraki all where especially excited above the rest of the students (though Aekala was busy watching Teraki, and Teraki was being patient with his humming). Earlier that day Kesiro-sensei had got some inside information and found that those three were destined to be in a squad together. After hearing the information, they had gotten enlightened and had waited all day for the moment they would come onto each other's team. As Aiamai watched the door, her eyes becoming sore and dry as her impatience began to stop her blinking, her mind raced with the joyful thoughts of finally being able to go along ninja missions with her friends. She also was wondering who would be their new sensei.

_Why won't you get here, Kesiro-sensei? What is taking you…? Oh man… The suspense of who our new sensei will be is killing me… Oh, I hope they aren't strict… or mean… Oh, sekitateru, Kesiro-sensei, sekitateru!_

Aekala was wondering about this too. Along with her Teraki obsession, her brain multi-tasked in thinking of their new sensei. Kesiro-sensei had not given them that information, and she doubted he even knew who it would be himself. Aekala did have her eye on Teraki, but she had created a strong bond with Kesiro-sensei through academy training as well. Many times she had messed up a basic jutsu (normally when in the presence of Teraki), but Kesiro-sensei had always helped.

It was a day in academy training, and the class was held outside of the academy in the moist air. Kesiro-sensei was leading a check-up on the class's henge, _transforming jutsu,_ skills. So far everyone had done quite well on transforming into him, only a small few making his unmistakably blond hair green or having his clothes put on backwards (Kesiro-sensei was always humored by that). All the while Aekala had been planning on transforming into a geisha, a technique she had been personally working on in her spare time at home, to be impressive.

"Aekala-oshiego, _student_ you're up." Kesiro-sensei said. His voice chimed in Aekala's ear, and she spun around (she had been focusing too hard on her geisha technique to realize she was next in line). She nodded her head timidly, blushing. She stepped forward, planted her feet firmly on the soft, dewy grass, preformed the Ram hand seal… and then her eye caught Teraki. He was smiling lightly, his hands in his shorts pockets. Her mind froze for a second.

_Oh, Teraki-san… He's _smiling _at me…_ She then, in a split second, remembered that she was supposed to be performing.

"Henge!" In a burst of smoke she transformed… but it screwed up. When the smoke cleared, standing their was a figure of Teraki. Startled, and with all her classmates startled as well, Aekala tumbled back and fell onto the grass. In another burst of smoke Aekala was found back in her original form on the ground, supporting her wait with her arms, a look of utter embarrassment on her face. Kesiro-sensei stood there for a moment, a little taken-back, but then he put his hand behind his head and chuckled. He reached out a hand to Aekala, who hesitated then sheepishly took hold of it. Kesiro-sensei helped Aekala up then quickly brushed off her back, smiling down at her warm-heartedly. Aekala looked down at the grass on which she had fallen.

"Aekala-oshiego, what was that all about? I know you can do better. You're one of my best students." Aekala remained staring at the ground.

"Sumimasen, _sorry_, Kesiro-sensei…" she said quietly. "I was trying to transform into a geisha, to, you know, be impressive. I was working on it all night, and…" she paused. "I just want to show the others that even though I'm a year younger that I can be equally as good a ninja… But I got distracted, and—" Kesiro-sensei chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Aekala-oshiego. You _are_ as good a ninja. If the others can't see that, that's their problem. But I can, and that's what matters here in the academy." Aekala looked up into Kesiro-sensei's soft eyes.

"Besides, don't you think being a year younger but still being able to be a top class shows that you're a great ninja already?" the pink faded from Aekala's face.

"And also, if they can't yet see your talent that gives you an edge. When you become a Genin you will be able to surprise your opponents with your true power, and they'll have underestimated you and that will make you stronger, believe it or not." Aekala smiled at the thought.

"Listen, I'll give you another chance. Step back and show me that geisha transformation you were talking about." Aekala's face completely lightened up. Her eyes turned bright and she bowed yes. She stepped back, assumed position and hand seal, and…

"Henge!"

There, standing before Kesiro-sensei and the class was a beautiful geisha, clothed in a silken, red kimono. She was holding a fan to her face, only her bold, limpid eyes peering out at Kesiro-sensei. Her face was painted a smooth white, her hair a sleek ebony. It was tied back into a long, flowing coiffure; a ponytail down to her waist, chopsticks positioned in the bow. As the smoke evaporated the class stood, gawking.

When she returned to her previous form, she stood there, giggling. Kesiro-sensei stood there for a moment with awe, and then he began applauding uproariously.

"Kanshin, _well done, _Aekala-oshiego, kanshin!" Aekala bowed, smiling with glee, then returned to the class.

"Alright then. Kitsunemaru, come on up…"

The VHITL is not an official village, and it doesn't have a Kage. It is a village of runaways, or missing ninjas. It is a place where missing ninjas can hide from the hunter ninjas of their former villages. There are many preserved spaces for ninja training, and though there are no schools, all ninjas there must learn the henge (transforming) jutsu, to be able to sneak into other villages and purchase soap, food and other essentials. The rank of ninjas there are the ranks that they had when they left their village. This village was devised by Aekala Tezemeki. There aren't many laws in the village, but an important one is that no member of the VHITL can ever reveal the location of the village to anyone else. The VHITL is for missing ninjas only. Actually, Aiamai was able to use her demons to lay a curse onto the border of light around their village. Demon guards rest there and make sure that the VHITL stays a secret, and only allows those who are missing ninjas to not be blinded by the light border.

…Aiamai turned the corner of a rubble heap that used to be someone's home. She stepped forward, her eyes darting frantically to everything around her, tears blurring her vision. A scarlet mist wafted around her unwelcomingly, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she had stepped… on someone. Paralyzed for a moment, her body quivering subconsciously, her eyes slowly trailed down her nose to find two people lying on the ground in awkward positions. Though her tears rendered everything around as a blurred snapshot, she blinked and her tears trickled down her face… but then she wished she hadn't done that.

Sprawled out in front of her were two limp bodies, both crushed and blood seeping out of many fetal wounds. Their torsos were fragmented, and one's hand was separated from the wrist, only a blood trail connecting them. Immediately, Aiamai's eyes widened. The faces of these people were none other than the faces of her own parents.

Her eyes welled with stinging tears, a sharp, unforgiving force plunged into her nervous system. Her mind whirled, trying to decipher what her eyes had just seen. Incapable of thought, her knees buckled and she fell to her parents' corpses. She kneeled over her mother, her throat keeping her from making any noises but small sobs. Her mouth was half-open, and her eyes were so wide they became bloodshot. She emitted small choking noises, her body shaking madly. Her hands hesitated, then crept up to her head, her fingers clawed, her muscles tensed.

Suddenly, her mother's face slowly moved in her direction. This caught Aiamai's tear-filled eye. She looked down at her mother's face, and wiped away her tears to find that her mother was looking up at her with a face of utter shame. She had a look of calm innocence, and a look of concealed hatred as well. That seemed to stab at Aiamai's heart. Her eyes streamed, her mind scarred forever.

Aiamai heard a small gurgling, and her mother hacked out a sickly cough, a flow of blood dribbling down her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, unimaginably weak.

"Oh, itoshigo… _beloved, dear child…_" she wheezed, "Why?" Suddenly, her mother's eyes shot open wide, her body shaking violently. A large flow of blood splashed out of her mouth, and then she fell still. She was dead.

Aiamai watched this, her heart stricken savagely.

"No…" Aiamai whispered, her voice shaking. "No… No, no, no, no!" she buried her stinging face in her hands, shaking her head vigorously. She let down her hands, her eyes flooding with hot tears. She choked out another whining sob. She threw her head back and cried out.

"Hahaoya, _mother_, no! Mommy… why… why?!" she crouched down, burying her face again, shivering madly.

"Bakemono, _monster!_" this harsh word was shouted angrily behind her. She looked up, her eyes wide with a kind of horror. She turned around, her eyes still streaming, her lip quivering. To her terror, a group of raging and equally terrorized people of her village were standing behind her, their eyes blazing with hatred. A few had blood trickling down their bodies, many with their clothing torn, and she could see a moaning woman clutching to her husband's dead body (that of which looked as though he had been crushed just like her parents). Her environment was dark and demolished, buildings flaring, the mist around them colored red with blood. The noises around them was the violent crackling of the fire, and the sobbing of others who lost loved ones. These sounds were like nails on a chalkboard to Aiamai.

The man who had called her a _bakemono _was standing just a few feet away from her, pointing a shaking finger to her as if he was giving her an exile. Though Aiamai's face displayed the look of an innocent, tortured child, the fierce loathing within the man's eyes didn't dull at all.

"Bakemono! Bakemono! You are an evil, cruel bakemono! You've killed innocent lives! You aren't a normal child, are you?! No, you're a curse sent from hell!" Aiamai's mouth was half open, her whole body shivering horribly as more tears rolled down her young face.

_B… b-bakemono?_ Aiamai replayed that word in her head. Such violent words, told to someone so young. Aiamai then realized it was a cruel world.

Her eyes shifted around, but all she saw were more unforgiving eyes glaring down upon her. Aekala and Teraki were no where to be found. Without any friends around, and with her parents dead, she decided she would run away. Right at that moment, she had decided to become a missing ninja, abandoned of her own village.

She hesitated, stricken with grief and horror. Her eyes darted around her, and suddenly she found her mother's blood-spattered ninja band dismembered on the ground beside her.

She turned back to the mob. With a shivering hand, she slipped the ninja band into her grip, scrambled to her feet and sped off, all eyes following her.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away, you devil! The hunter ninjas will catch you someday!"

…She looked down at her hand with horror; her fingers were lubricated with blood. She held her fingers to her nose and inhaled the scent. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, welling with tears. The significant odor of the blood was one Aiamai would always remember, for it was the blood of her parents.

She lifted her hand to her cheek with a doleful look on her face. She streaked her fingers down her cheek, creating a red, arrow-like mark on her face, then and forever symbolizing her sorrow and regrets.

She looked at her other hand, that of which held her mother's ninja band. Since she had not yet earned her own, and she would never now that she had become a missing ninja, she crouched down and strapped the ninja band around her left ankle.

…Aiamai settled down by a boulder in a soft patch of grass. She slipped off her sash and received her bento box. Upon opening it, she found chopsticks, shrimp sushi, egg rolls and a senbei, _rice cookie_. Her eyes twinkled at the tasty treats. She picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

After a while, she slipped her saké bottle from its ring loop on the back of her sash. She popped off the cork and took a long swig.

Aiamai's sash holds many things. In the frontal, tube-like pockets she holds things like kunai knives, food pills from the Akimichi clan, exploding tags,

Aiamai's Jutsus:

-

Aekala's Jutsus:

-

Teraki's Jutsus:

-

im thinking that teraki should have more actiony jutsus, like an elemental sword summoning jutsu, except this is a jutsu, not an actual physical weapon, so he's great at wielding these swords.

Teraki's jutsus:

- Kyuichose: Kasai subeta no jutsu (Summoning: Fire sword jutsu) – Teraki summons a special elemental sword, that of which's blade is in flames.

- Kyuichose: Daichi subeta no jutsu (Summoning: Earth sword jutsu) – Teraki summons a special elemental sword that is crafted from strong minerals. It is unbreakable, can deliver many broken bones and fragmented organs to the opponent, but it is damn heavy!

- Kyuichose: Mizu subeta no jutsu (Summoning: Water sword jutsu) – Teraki summons a special elemental sword that is actually water molecules formed together to a sword-form. The water has an enormous amount of pressure and can slice through metal (like in Avatar, when Aang, Katara and Sokka are in that Fire Nation drill trying to invade Ba Sing Sei, Katara and Aang slice through metal with water, it's like that). He actually doesn't hold it. He moves it with his chakra, like Kankuro with his puppet (but he needs to be close to it). When it smashes against something, the water forms back together into the sword.

- Kyuichose: Uindo subeta no jutsu (Summoning: Wind sword jutsu) – Teraki summons a special elemental sword that is actually strong air pressure locked into a sword-form by chakra. It is exactly like the water-sword except it's air pressure, not water pressure.

- Henge no jutsu (Transforming jutsu)

- Kai (Dispell) – Look it up on Geisha no jutsu (Geisha skill) – Teehee… He was forced to learn it :mrgreen:

- Sentou no jutsu (Chakra punch) – He concentrates all of his chakra into his hand and punches the opponent with immense power.

Suraisu no jutsu (Chakra slice) – He focuses his chakra in his hand (again) and then shoots out his hand in front of him to shoot the chakra like a javelin at the opponent.

- Kashou no mai (Dance of Burning Chakra) – This is interesting. First he divides his chakra into equal amounts in his hands and feet. Now, remember in Avatar at the beginning of each episode they say 'Water… Earth… Fire… Air' well when they say 'Fire' the person there does a cool move and creates fire, that is what Teraki looks like doing this move, except it's blazing, visible chakra instead of fire. Now, he then shoots his chakra at the opponent and basically starts going into melee attacks. This is his most powerful attack because he has so much chakra that his chakra feels like it's burning with white-hot flames, and white-hot is the hottest fire can get. It's very difficult to evenly divide up his chakra into his four limbs, so he has to do a lot of training to try to perfect it. This jutsu also takes up almost all of his chakra, so he needs a lot of chakra to try to do this jutsu.

- Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu (Chakra Absorption) – Look it up on jutsus:

- Yasha jubaku (Demon curse jutsu)

- Makai no jutsu (Hell Awakening jutsu) – Aiamai sends almost all of her chakra down to the underworld demons, and then cuts a fissure in the ground in front of her with some remaining chakra. Then the 'arm of Satin' comes out and it is freakishly giant. It grabs the opponent and plants it firmly on the ground as little demons come out to steal amounts of chakra to give to Aiamai so she can become restored a little until the 'arm of Satin' crushes the opponent.

- Rashoumon - Look it up on Henge no jutsu (Transforming jutsu)

- Geisha no jutsu (Geisha skill)

- Kai (Dispell) – Look it up on Katon Makai no jutsu (Fire Element: Hell Awakening jutsu) – This is another variation of Makai no jutsu, but it's not as powerful and it doesn't take up as much chakra. In this case, an arm of flame comes out of the fissure and blasts down on the opponent.

- Yasha dageki no jutsu (Demon strike jutsu) – Aiamai stomps down her foot and it gives a signal to the demons. The demons then find the tracks of the opponent and shoot upward under the opponent. The ground then shifts upward, forcefully shooting the opponent up in the air, because the demons collide with the ground, but don't yet break through. This attack gets less powerful until it can't be used anymore because the demons get tired.

- Yasha kireme no jutsu (Demon break jutsu) – This is a more powerful variation of Yasha dageki no jutsu because Aiamai actually sends down a bit of her chakra to boost up the demons' power, so then when they perform the attack under the opponent, they break the surface and maul the opponent, until returning back to the underworld and sealing the ground back up.

- Hokan no jutsu (Chakra storage jutsu) – Aiamai drains out her chakra to the underworld and stores it there. While it is stored in the underworld small bits of demon energy is infused with it, so the longer the chakra stays down there, the more powerful it becomes.

- Chi Gesei no jutsu (Blood sacrifice jutsu) – This can only be used after Hokan no jutsu. If Aiamai is almost out of power, she needs to get a small amount of blood and drink it. It can be any kind of blood; her blood, or the blood of an enemy, or the blood of an animal, or the blood of a friend. It just needs to be blood. Once she swallows it, using her last amounts of chakra she boils it within her to infuse with her remaining chakra, and then she sends it down to the underworld. She falls lifeless, but then the underworld demons trade the blood for her chakra she had stored earlier. Suddenly with that chakra back, and now more powerful, she gets revived and is more powerful than before.

- Hitobashira no jutsu (Human sacrifice jutsu) –

- Jikogisei no jutsu (Self sacrifice jutsu) –

Aekala's jutsus (I'm telling you, Komeko would be a good name):

Geisha no jutsu (Geisha skill)

Henge no jutsu (Transforming jutsu)

Kai (Dispell) – Look it up on **futa no jutsu (Sun cover jutsu)**

**song Teraki was singing quietly to himself in the first episode was a song that his mother sang to him when he was younger, till she died.**

**Ages:**

**In first episode –**

**Aiamai : 8**

**Aekala : 7**

**Aiamai : 8**

**When Teraki's mother died –**

**Teraki : 6**

**When the children run away –**

**Aiamai : 8**

**Aekala : 9**

**Teraki : 12**

**When the children unite –**

**Aiamai meets Aekala **

**Aiamai : 12**

**Aekala : 11**

**Aiamai and Aekala meet Teraki –**

**Aiamai : 12 ½**

**Aekala : 11 ½**

**Teraki : 12 ½**

**When Aekala creates the Hidden Light Village –**

**Aekala : 10**

**My Aiamai Toko with have nothing to do with your Aekala Tezemeki anymore. Then we'll split up Teraki. You get license to his name, I get license to his last name. Then we can split up his appearance. The scar stays with me, and so do the gloves, and fishnet (although you can use fishnet too, because a lot of characters use it), and shorts, but I can change the hoodie if you want me to, (although i get to keep the collar, but you can have a collar on yours if you want, because the collar is also in many other Naruto things). The VHITL is yours, including the whole idea of it and the symbol, but Teraki's song and past is mine, and the geisha jutsu is yours. Teraki's jutsus are mine (all of them) and the reason why he wears gloves is mine. The part about how Teraki can't use weapons very well is mine. But don't worry, everything about Aekala is yours (all except for the cape. The cape is my idea). And if you're not going to use Komeko, I will for a new character. If we part our ways I think it will be better for our friendship, and besides, we'll have more creative-freedom. She, I'm like Aekala: I want to make everything better. I do it for my sister when she's depressed, I do it for my mother when she's angry or sad, and I'll do it for you and for the sake of our friendship. It makes me sad and partially driven-to-madness when you use the fact that I crave to be friends with you against me, but I'll just have to live with that. Oh, and the name Kesiro was my idea, but I'm not going to use it on a sensei. Kesiro-sensei (besides the name) is yours to keep. Yes I know using Kesiro for a sensei was your idea, but at least I won't use it for a sensei. But I still get license to the name (for I thought it up in the first place).**

**Please comment (don't hurt me).**

**Yours:**

**Aekala Tezemeki's full name**

**Aekala's past and appearance (except for the cape and hair ribbon)**

**Aekala's personality (though I am aloud to take it and change it a bit, because that personality is used a lot, although I won't take her split personality)**

**The VHITL whole idea and symbol**

**Teraki's first name and basic appearance (since he looks a lot like many other characters already)**

**The name Komeko (if you want it. If not, I'll use it)**

**Kesiro-sensei entirely (except for the name 'Kesiro')**

**Mine:**

**Everything about Aiamai (past, appearance, etc.)**

**The name 'Kesiro' (but I can't use it for the name of a sensei)**

**Aekala's cape and hair ribbon**

**Aiamai has developed a second name: Akuma Omairi, for Devil Worship. Like Gaara and Naruto, she was born with a spirit sealed within her, but not quite as exact. A small piece of the spirit Akuma, or the devil, was placed inside of her. No one exactly knows why, but it happened. She is the beginning of the Akumayasha clan, and possibly the end if the hunter ninjas catch her. She created that last name as a clever title for her clan, that of which she has only one member; herself. She does not have shame in being an Akumayasha member, for Akuma is only rumored for eternal cruelty. Yes, he is insanely powerful, but that's what makes Aiamai strong. Akuma is not evil, no, but if forced can inflict ultimate destruction and chaos. Something about Akuma, though, is his bloodlust. He thrives on other's lives. He has to sacrifice many of his demons every day. But what really satisfies him, is surface life. Aiamai doesn't approve of that though, so he needs to thrive on his own kind instead. The demons are used to this though, and they barely have feelings at all except respect for their masters, so it doesn't really matter to them.**

**The Akumayasha clan is destined to have an all powerful clan leader every 100 years. This hasn't been discovered yet for an obvious fact, but it will happen eventually. The leader of the clan is the one that carries the mark of Akuma, a mark that only appears on the leader once they are past the age of thirteen years. It appears on the leader's back, positioned on the middle of the spine, and it looks like this:**

**Aiamai is the first leader, and therefore will exist for a maximum of 100 years.**

**Aiamai can do many things by being in the Akumayasha clan, like being able to sense when danger is near. The underworld demons are supposed to try to protect the leader of the Akumayasha clan, and if they sense danger they will send up a distinct pins-and-needles feeling up through the leader's feet through the ground and target their stomach, signaling that danger is near. Once the leader feels this they will be alerted. Now, the underworld demons cannot destroy the danger, for they are not strong enough. The only way they are strong enough is if Aiamai gives chakra to them, and still she needs to use her chakra to send a message to them to tell them where to target. Demons can sense danger, but can't pinpoint it without Aiamai's help. Akuma would be able to do that, but he sleeps almost forever. Only a truly insane amount of chakra could awaken him, and that's why Makai no jutsu is Aiamai's strongest attack.**

**For a while, Aiamai thinks of joining the Akatsuki. She is a missing ninja hiding forever from the hunter ninjas of the Hidden Waterfall village, but before she didn't know Aekala had created the Hidden Light village. She never wanted to join evil ninjas, because she just wanted to do good and prove she was good, and the Hidden Light village is not evil.**

**Naruto Shippuuden Episode Shippuuden Episode 223 Part Shippuuden Episode 223 Part**


End file.
